Arrow (2012)
Arrow is an American action crime television series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the DC Comics character Green Arrow, a costumed crime-fighter created by Mort Weisinger and George Papp. It premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2012. Starring *Stephen Amell - Dark Arrow/Oliver Queen (Earth X; ep123), Green Arrow/Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy - Black Canary/Dinah Laurel Lance *Colin Donnell - Tommy Merlyn *David Ramsey - Green Arrow/Spartan/John Diggle *Willa Holland - Speedy/Thea Queen *Emily Bett Rickards - Overwatch/Felicity Smoak *Manu Bennett - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson *Echo Kellum - Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt *Rick Gonzalez - Rene Ramirez (Earth Two; ep161), Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez *Juliana Harkavy - Black Canary/Dinah Drake, Dinah Drake (Earth Two; ep161) *Colton Haynes - Arsenal/Roy Harper *Kirk Acevedo - Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon *Sea Shimooka - Green Arrow/Emiko Adachi *Katherine McNamara - Green Arrow/Mia Smoak *Ben Lewis - Adult William Clayton *Joseph David-Jones - Connor Hawke *LaMonica Garrett - Anti-Monitor/Mobius (ep168), The Monitor/Mar Novu *with John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn *with Josh Segarra - Prometheus/Adrian Chase *with Katie Cassidy - Black Siren/Dinah Laurel Lance *with Susanna Thompson - Moira Queen *and Paul Blackthorne - Quentin Lance 'Special Appearance By' *Ezra Miller - The Flash/Barry Allen (ep168) *Jon Cryer - Lex Luthor (ep168) *Melissa Benoist - Supergirl/Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers *Neal McDonough - Damien Darhk *and Grant Gustin - The Flash/Barry Allen 'Special Guest Stars' *Brandon Routh - The Atom/Ray Palmer *Candice Patton - Iris West (ep123) *Carlos Valdes - Vibe/Cisco Ramon *Celina Jade - Shado *Chyler Leigh - Alex Danvers (ep123) *Ciara Renée - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders (ep77) *Colin Donnell - Dark Archer/Tommy Merlyn (Earth Two; ep161), Human Target/Christopher Chance/Tommy Merlyn (ep136), Prometheus/Tommy Merlyn (ep123) *Danielle Panabaker - Killer Frost/Dr. Caitlin Snow *David Harewood - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (ep168) *Dominic Purcell - Heat Wave/Mick Rory (ep123) *Elizabeth Tulloch - Lois Lane (ep168) *Franz Drameh - Firestorm/Jefferson Jackson (ep123) *John Barrowman - Malcolm Merlyn (Earth Two; ep161) *Josh Segarra - The Hood/Adrian Chase (Earth Two; ep161) *Matt Ryan - John Constantine (ep74) *Michael Jai White - Bronze Tiger/Ben Turner *Nick Zano - Steel/Nate Heywood (ep100) *Susanna Thompson - Moira Queen (Earth Two; ep161) *Tom Cavanagh - Dr. Harrison "Harry" Welsh (ep123), Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne *Tyler Hoechlin - Superman/Clark Kent (ep168), Superman/John Deegan *Victor Garber - Firestorm/Dr. Martin Stein (ep123) *Vinnie Jones - Danny "Brick" Brickwell *with Ruby Rose - Batwoman/Kate Kane *and Caity Lotz - White Canary/Sara Lance *and Melissa Benoist - Overgirl/Kara Zor-El (Earth X; ep123) 'Guest Starring' *Adrian Paul - Dante *Aleks Paunovic - Felton *Alexander Calvert - Lonnie Machin *Amy Gumenick - Cupid/Carrie Cutter *Andrea Sixtos - Adult Zoe Ramirez *Andrew Dunbar - Firefly/Garfield Lynns (ep10) *Anna Hopkins - Samantha Clayton *Annie Ilonzeh - Joanna De La Vega *Ashton Holmes - Eric Cartier, Jr. (ep134) *Audrey Marie Anderson - Lyla Michaels *Austin Butler - Chase *Barry Levy - Alexi Burov (ep165) *Ben Browder - Ted Gaynor *Ben Cotton - Crewman (ep1) *Bex Taylor-Klaus - Cindy Simone/Sin *Bob Frazer - Psycho Pirate/Roger Hayden (ep147) *Brendan Fletcher - Stanley Dover *Brian Markinson - Adam Hunt *Byron Mann - Yao Fei *Carlos Sanz - A.R.G.U.S. Agent *Carly Pope - Susan Williams *Carmen Moore - Mina Fayad (ep72) *Casper Crump - Vandal Savage (ep77) *Cassandra Jean Amell - Nora Fries (ep147) *Catherine Dent - Alexa Van Owen (ep136) *Celina Jade - Mei *Chad Duell - Trevor (ep169) *Chad L. Coleman - Tobias Church *Charlie Barnett - Deathstroke/John Diggle Jr. *Charlotte Ross - Donna Smoak *Chastity Dotson - Onyx Adams (ep118) *Chin Han - Frank Chen *Christopher Heyerdahl - Damien Darhk's Assistant (ep69) *Cliff Chamberlain - James Edlund (ep105) *Cody Runnels - Derek Sampson *Colin Salmon - Walter Steele *Currie Graham - Derek Reston (ep6) *Cynthia Addai-Robinson - Amanda Waller *Danny Nucci - Fire Chief Raynes (ep10) *David Anders - Cyrus Vanch (ep13) *David Cubitt - Mark Shaw (ep49) *David Meunier - Ishmael Gregor *David Nykl - Anatoly Knyazev *Dominic Bogart - Alex Faust *Doug Jones - Deathbolt/Jake Simmons (ep65) *Emily Kinney - Bug-Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan (ep86) *Emma Bell - Emily Nocenti (ep2) *Erica Luttrell - Laura Washington (ep100) *Erik Palladino - Lieutenant Joyner (ep80) *Ernie Hudson - Roy Stewart (ep157) *Eugene Byrd - Andy Diggle *Falk Hentschel - Hawkman/Carter Hall (ep77) *Francoise Yip - The Priestess *Gabriella Wright - Esrin Fortuna (ep89) *Garwin Sanford - Justin Claybourne (ep101) *Gina Ravera - Lydia Cassamento *J. August Richards - Mr. Blank (ep20) *J. Douglas Stewart - Eric Cartier, Sr. (ep134) *J.R. Ramirez - Wildcat/Ted Grant *JR Bourne - Double Down/Jeremy Tell (ep72) *Jacqueline MacInnes Wood - Sara Lance (ep1) *James Callis - The Dodger (ep15) *James Kidnie - Milo Armitage *Jamey Sheridan - Robert Queen *Jamie Andrew Cutler - Deathstroke/Grant Wilson (ep164) *Janina Gavankar - McKenna Hall *Jason E. Kelley - Jarrett Parker *Jeanie Cloutier - Kazumi Adachi (ep155) *Jeffrey Nordling - Frank Bertinelli *Jeremy Davies - John Deegan (ep147) *Jessica De Gouw - Huntress/Helena Bertinelli *Jimmy Akingbola - Baron Reiter *Jimmy Jean-Louis - The Captain *Joe Dinicol - Ragman/Rory Regan *Johann Urb - Vigilante/Vincent Sobel *John Cassini - Mr. Russo (ep7) *Kacey Rohl - Alena Whitlock *Karl Yune - Maseo Yamashiro *Kathleen Gati - Raisa *Katrina Law - Nyssa al Ghul *Kelly Hu - China White *Kevin Alejandro - Brother Blood/Sebastian Blood *Kris Holden-Ried - Nylander *Kyle Schmid - Kyle Reston (ep6) *Kyra Sagorsky - Athena *Lane Edwards - Peter Declan (ep4) *Lexa Doig - Talia al Ghul *Liam Hall - Joseph Wilson *Lou Ticzon - David Chin (ep162) *Louis Ferreira - Jerry Bertinelli (ep125) *Luke Camilleri - Sam Hackett (ep149) *Lynda Boyd - Phaedra Nixon *Madison McLaughlin - Artemis/Evelyn Sharp *Marc Singer - General Matthew Shrieve *Marcus Rosner - Max Fuller *Matt Nable - Ra's al Ghul *Megalyn E.K. - Vixen/Mari McCabe (ep84) *Melanie Merkosky - Xneen (ep168) *Michael Eklund - Dollmaker/Barton Mathis *Miya Cech - Young Emiko Adachi (ep155) *Nicholas Lea - Mark Francis *Nick E. Tarabay - Captain Boomerang/Digger Harkness *Osric Chau - Ryan Choi (ep168) *Parker Young - Alex Davis *Patrick Sabongui - Captain David Singh *Pej Vahdat - Sam Armand *Peter Francis James - Dr. Aldus Boardman (ep77) *Raigan Harris - Bianca Bertinelli (ep169) *Rila Fukushima - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Robert Knepper - Clock King/William Tockman (ep37) *Roger R. Cross - Lucas Hilton *Russell Porter - Sin's Father (ep37) *Samarie Armstrong - Laura Ramirez (ep105) *Sean Maher - Shrapnel/Mark Scheffer *Sebastian Dunn - Edward Fyers *Stephen Lobo - Jim Corrigan (ep168) *Steve Bacic - Sean Sonus *Suki Kaiser - Janet Carroll (ep94) *Summer Glau - Ravager/Isabel Rochev *Sydelle Noel - Samanda Watson *TJ Ramini - Jason Brodeur (ep4) *Tahmoh Penikett - Nick Salvati (ep7) *Tina Huang - Kimberly Hill *Tobias Jelinek - Sheck *Toby Levins - Eric Dunn (ep99) *Tom Amandes - Noah Kuttler *Ty Olsson - Martin Somers (ep2) *Tyler Ritter - Billy Malone (ep93) *Venus Terzo - Dr. Elisa Schwartz *Wil Traval - Human Target/Christopher Chance *Yurij Kis - Oleg (ep165) *Adrian Glynn McMorran - Murmur/Michael Amar *Adrian Holmes - Frank Pike *Agam Darshi - Anastasia (ep13) *Al Sapienza - Edward Rasmus (ep20) *Alvina August - Tigressa (ep131) *Ana Mercedes - Maya Resik *Andrew Kavadas - James Midas (ep153) *Arien Boey - Young Tommy (ep58) *Artine Brown - Hendrick Von Arnim *Carmel Amit - Shadow Thief/Aviva Metula (ep156) *Carmen Moore - Mina Fayad (ep92), Woman (ep63) *Chelah Horsdal - Kate Spencer *Christie Laing - Carly Diggle *Christina Cox - Mayor Celia Castle *Christopher Redman - The Savior/Joseph Falk (ep18) *Cle Bennett - The Mayor/Xavier Reed (ep27) *Colin Lawrence - Paul Knox (ep11) *Corina Akeson - Amanda Westfield (ep106) *Craig March - Gus Sabatoni (ep17) *Daniel Cudmore - Jackhammer (ep83) *Danny Wattley - F. Bingsley *Darren Dolynski - Dr. Webb (ep19) *Derek Hamilton - Aglin (ep24) *Duncan Ollerenshaw - John Nickel (ep18) *Dylan Bruce - Adam Donner *Dylan Neal - Dr. Anthony Ivo *Edward Foy - William Glenmorgan (ep148) *Eileen Pedde - Doctor (ep12) *Elysia Rotaru - Taiana Venediktov *Eric Breker - Leo Mueller (ep5) *Erika Walter - Susie Lawton (ep63) *Eugene Lipinski - Alexi Leonov *Garry Chalk - General J.G. Walker *George Tchortov - Guillermo Barrera (ep16) *Graham Shiels - Cyrus Gold *Holly Elissa - Red *Houston Stevenson - Private Collins (ep94) *James Kidnie - Milo Armitage *James Pizzinato - Thomas Flynn (ep38) *Janet Kidder - Ruvé Adams *Jarod Joseph - Alan Durand *Jason Schombing - Mr. Fitzmartin (ep85) *Jesse Hutch - Officer Daily *Jill Teed - Dr. Avery Pressnall (ep53) *Kirby Morrow - Matt Istook (ep4) *Laara Sadiq - Emily Pollard *Lee Majdoub - Gholem Qadir (ep39) *Lochlyn Munro - Captain Stein (ep40) *Malcolm Stewart - Thomas Kemp (ep92) *Matt Ward - Simon Lacroix (ep48) *Matthew McLellan - Myron Forest (ep51) *Michael Cram - Malcolm's Friend (ep58) *Michael Jonsson - Bear *Michael Rowe - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Mike Dopud - Viktor *Miranda Edwards - Silencer/Honor *Natasha Gayle - Talibah *Nathan Mitchell - Isaac Stanzler *Nelson Leis - Slim (ep19) *Nelson Wong - Rich Kannon (ep149) *Nicole Oliver - Judge Sakow (ep85) *Nolan Gerard Funk - Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon *Ona Grauer - Vivian (ep13) *Patrick Gilmore - Erlich Kelso (ep48) *Peter Bryant - Alderman Richard Ford (ep57) *Rachel Luttrell - Rosie (ep83) *Raj Paul - Keven Dale *Ray Galletti - Dominic Alonzo (ep21) *Rekha Sharma - Claire Abbott (ep15) *Roark Critchlow - Clinton Hogue *Ryan Robbins - Conklin *Sarah-Jane Redmond - Mrs. Reston (ep6) *Sean Rogerson - Peter *Serge Houde - Judge Brackett (ep12) *Teryl Rothery - Jean Loring *Tiera Skovbye - Madison Danforth (ep71) *Tobias Slezak - James Holder (ep3) *Tom Stevens - Teddy Reston (ep6) *Vincent Gale - Pyotr Friedkin (ep96) *Warren Christie - Carter Bowen (ep6) *William C. Vaughan - Rob Scott (ep4) *William Franklyn-Miller - Young Joseph Wilson *with Alex Kingston - Dinah Lance *with Dolph Lundgren - Konstantin Kovar *with Jeri Ryan - Jessica Danforth (ep71) *and John Wesley Shipp - The Flash/Barry Allen (Earth 90; ep147) *and Michael Emerson as Cayden James *and Navid Negahban - Al Ow-Al (ep28) *and Peter Stormare - Count Vertigo/Werner Zytle *and Rutina Wesley - Liza Warner *and Seth Gabel - The Count *and Steven Culp - Senator Joseph Cray (ep63) 'Co-Starring' *Wendy Abbott - Mrs. Gardner (ep53) *Alistair Abell - Charles Eked (ep111) *Enid-Raye Adams - Laura Hoffman *Keri Adams - Bethany Snow *Michael Adamthwaite - Torque (ep46) *Emmanuel Addo - Guard #1 (ep143) *Laura Adkin - Rebecca (ep58) *Jojo Ahenkorah - Albie (ep30) *Callum Seagram Airlie - Taylor Moore (ep20) *Fraser Aitcheson - Chains (ep119) *Praneet Akilla - Partner (ep139) *Tony Alcantar - Pharmacist (ep30) *Devon Alexander - Armored Truck Driver (ep76) *Kimi Alexander - Friend (ep169) *Reese Alexander - Lieutenant (ep27) *Tiahra Allen - Young Sara (ep170) *Primo Allon - Osborne (ep47) *Dani Alvarado - Shannon Groff (ep85) *Audrey Wise Alvarez - Zoe Lawton (ep63) *Tristan Amott - Donnie's Friend #2 (ep126) *Kaare Anderson - ESU Leader (ep108) *Rocky Anderson - One (ep118) *Zahra Anderson - Reporter (ep59) *Emy Aneke - Untouchable #2 (ep93) *Chris Ang - Officer (ep95), Technician #1 (ep90), Thug (ep59) *Peter Antico - Intake Guard (ep145) *Michael Antonakos - Street Tough (ep43) *Steve Aoki - Himself (ep17) *Alison Araya - Officer Lopez, SCPD Officer (ep52), Uni (ep64) *Max Archibald - Young Diaz (ep134) *Sebastien Archibald - George (ep118) *Michasha Armstrong - Merlyn Security #2 (ep22) *Jag Arneja - Paramedic (ep107) *Stefan Arngrim - Fence *Douglas H. Arthurs - Brick Thug #1 (ep58) *Hugo Ateo - Alberto Vasquez (ep161) *Erin Aubrey - Doctor (ep94) *Marcus Aurelio - Bouncer (ep169) *Dean Aylesworth - Drug Dealer (ep93) *Daniel Bacon - Reporter (ep43) *Giacomo Baessato - Colton (ep24) *Tosca Baggoo - Parliamentarian (ep118) *Jarryd Baine - Reporter #1 (ep139), Reporter #2 *Andrew Baker - Palmer Tech Guard (ep96) *Jag Bal - Boyfriend (ep102) *Crystal Balint - Officer Thompson *James Bamford - Gunman #2 (ep1) *Mittita Barber - Screaming Woman (ep40) *Michael Bardach - Homeless Man (ep89) *Nickolas Baric - Nathan Sierra (ep99), Thug #1 (ep84), Vincent Steelgrave (ep47) *Jayce Barreiro - Gustavo Hernandez (ep155) *Serje Basi - Skel (ep99) *Alyson Bath - Kandy Kane (ep17) *Shayan Bayat - Senior Officer #1 (ep153) *Michael Bean - Secretary (ep22) *Gaelan Beatty - Sleazy Businessman (ep22) *Cassandra Beauchamp - Woman on Bus (ep23) *Jordan Becker - Young Thug (ep48) *Noah Beggs - Drunk Guy (ep76) *Dexter Bell - Gangbanger #2 (ep27), Released Criminal (ep56), Security Guard (ep119) *Jason Bell - Gholem Security (ep39) *Sydney Bell - Reporter #1 (ep146), Reporter #2 (ep139), Reporter #3 *Warren Belle - Prison Guard #2 (ep65) *Jason Bempong - Gang Leader (ep5) *Peter Benson - D.A. Carnahan (ep18) *Kaiden Berge - Lowlife (ep105) *Brad Bergeron - Junior Agent (ep117) *Victoria Bidewell - Young Mother (ep45) *Marshall Bingham - Badass Inmate (ep65), Goon #1 (ep156) *Garrett Black - Skel (ep49) *Josh Blacker - Magee (ep143) *Bruce Blain - Pyotr Roslov (ep144) *Craig Blair - Guard #2 (ep30) *Dalias Blake - Bank Guard (ep6), SWAT Leader (ep1) *Reghan Blake - Sexy Hostess (ep8) *David Bloom - FBI Boss (ep141) *Jesse Blue - Prisoner (ep91) *Keon Boateng - John Jr. (eps99-121) *Adam Bogen - Jon Cortez (ep142) *Alex Bogomolov - Bratva #1 (ep165) *Daniel Boileau - Kirby Bates (ep53) *Carson Bokenfohr - Tough Guy (ep137) *Ryan Jefferson Booth - Peter Yorke *Kathryn Bouchard - Co-Worker (ep149) *Paul Boyle - Elite Man (ep9) *Simon Bradbury - Dealer (ep21) *Curtis Braconnier - Dark Archer Stick (ep28), Scimitar (ep97) *Parker Brando - Hoodie (ep100) *Josh Brauer - Skel (ep105) *Justin Breault - Prison Guard #1 (ep65) *Beverly Breuer - Irene Clayton (ep151) *Gina Brinkman - Scared Girl (ep74) *Sage Brocklebank - Desk Guard (ep22) *Riley Broderick - Dealer (ep121) *Gentry Bromfield - Driver (ep125) *Wolsey Brooks - OMAC #1 (ep159), SCPD Officer (ep88), Zeta #1 (ep160) *Jonathan Bryant - Prisoner #2 (ep141) *Briana Buckmaster - Protestor (ep29) *Garett Bullock - Security Guard #2 (ep34) *Alec Burden - Attendant (ep31) *Jason Burkart - Lowlife (ep55) *Simon Burnett - Tim Kaufman (ep48) *Uri Burstyn - Russian Bruce Buffer (ep165), Russian Fight Arranger (ep93) *Ian Butcher - Ezra Barnes (ep27) *Josh Byer - Officer Parks *Thomas Cadrot - Cop #1 (ep11), Officer (ep5) *Brian Calvert - Paparazzi (ep79) *Violet Cameron - GCPD Officer #2 (ep147) *Wyatt Cameron - Gangbanger #2 (ep97) *Tommy Campbell - Lead Gunman (ep54) *Curtis Caravaggio - Walczak (ep37) *Nick Carey - Drunk Partier (ep60) *Daniela Carmona - Waitress (ep102) *Mike Carpenter - Michael Ancona (ep49) *Gabriel Carter - Barman (ep60) *Michael Cha - Triad Thug #1 *Miles Chalmers - Officer Crawford (ep149) *Stephen MD Chang - Chinese Pilot (ep24) *Mark Chanime - Dr. Douglas Miller (ep9) *Doug Chapman - Baker, Soldier #1 (ep17) *Navid Charki - Bartender (ep169) *Genea Charpentier - Izzy Declan (ep4) *Lauro Chartrand - Thug (ep94) *Terry Chen - Soldier (ep11) *Olivia Cheng - Linda Park (ep32) *Paul Cheng - Thug (ep53) *Jennifer Cheon - SCPD Officer #2 (ep43), Officer Jones, Uni (ep46), Uniform (ep45) *Dmitry Chepovetsky - General Vadimov (ep90) *Leo Chiang - Supermax Guard (ep115) *Will Chilton - Suited Man (ep132) *Andrew Chin - Man (ep53), Perp (ep164) *Simon Chin - First Mate (ep1), Helicopter Pilot (ep93) *Clayton Chitty - Vincent Sobel (ep103) *Peter Ciuffa - Dragos Ibanesco *Vaughn Clements - Armed Guard (ep21), Officer (ep99) *Graham Coffeng - Amnesiac (ep119) *Ian Collins - Joe (ep139) *Ty Consiglio - Donnie (ep126) *Gavin Cooke - Pirate (ep40) *Fraser Corbett - Lt. Dave Ellet (ep10), Thug #2 (ep84) *Robert Corness - Homeless Man (ep71) *Colin Corrigan - Volunteer (ep27) *Liza Cosier - Clubber #3 (ep135) *Joel Cottingham - Prisoner #2 (ep78) *Chris Cound - ESU Officer (ep51) *Colin Cowan - Walter "Pinky" Santorini (ep156) *Paul Cowling - Warden (ep120) *Bruce Crawford - Bank Guard #2 (ep65), Mobster (ep105), Older Man (ep140) *AJ Crivello-Jones - A.R.G.U.S. Guard #2 (ep114) *Bill Croft - Grizzled Man *Greg Csiszar - Markovian Executive (ep117) *Patricia Cullen - Carmen Guzman (ep127) *Johnny Cuthbert - John Byrne (ep170) *Jan D'Arcy - Patron (ep119) *Alex Dafoe - Pudgy Emcee (ep17) *Michael Daingerfield - Ned Foster *Vincent Dangerfield - Evan Wender (ep94) *Nathan Dashwood - Hoodlum (ep57) *Virgil Davies - Talon (ep130) *Riley Davis - Assistant (ep148) *Bruce Dawson - US Ambassador (ep20) *Jason Day - Guard #1 (ep30), Officer (ep164) *Dario De Iaco - Costa (ep47) *John De Santis - Reaper Tattoo *James Drew Dean - Logan Bertinelli (ep169) *Shane Dean - Gunman (ep57) *Chris Deans - Man on Bus (ep23) *Colin Decker - Pilot (ep69) *Jason Deline - Adam Hoffman *Anthony Demare - Julian Sison (ep157) *Bryan Denmore - Skull B (ep99) *Tirra Dent - Laura-Skull A (ep99) *Steve Dhillon - MP #4 (ep96) *Jason Diablo - Jermaine Fisher (ep56) *Rei Dietz - Thug #1 (ep17) *Lisa Marie DiGiacinto - Attractive Woman (ep9) *Raresh Dimofte - FSB Bratva #1 (ep110) *Rick Dobran - Alec Tarkov (ep117) *Julia Dominczak - Reporter #2 (ep23) *Justin Doran - Lieutenant (ep19), Mercenary (ep84), Mercenary (ep85), Mercenary #1 (ep87) *Parveen Dosanjh - Doris Chase *Patricia Drake - Judge (ep56) *Bombyx Du Murier - Cop (ep40), SCPD Officer (ep20), Uniformed Officer (ep22) *Daryl Ducharme - Big Guy (ep135) *Sarah Dugdale - Becky (ep40) *Claude Duhamel - Biker (ep15) *Jason Duiven - Ghost (ep78) *Sam Dulmage - Prisoner #1 (ep78) *Connor Dunn - Courier (ep20) *Zara Durrani - Refugee Woman (ep39) *Danny Dworkis - The Technician *Jonel Earl - Housewife (ep98) *Cassandra Ebner - Model #1 (ep132), Scientist (ep155), Veronica (ep19) *Myles Edmund - Clubber #2 (ep135) *Megan Elias - Woman (ep23) *Shayne Elliot - Prisoner #3 (ep138), Sentry Prisoner #1 (ep141) *Chad Ellis - Jackson Klimavich (ep119) *Gaalen Engen - Human Target/Christopher Chance/Judge McGarvey (ep136), Judge McGarvey *Glenn Ennis - Ankov (ep4) *Mike Ennis - Male Party Guest (ep166) *Yanik Ethier - Malcolm Byrd (ep143) *Tommy Europe - Prison Guard (ep42), Security Guard (ep22) *Kurt Evans - Alex Salese (ep12) *Lini Evans - Business Suit (ep3) *Lesley Ewen - Judge Moss *Julius Fair - Andy Jr. (ep19) *Rick Faraci - Biker Leader (ep54) *Eliza Faria - Zoe Ramirez *Grace Fatkin - Liling *Behtash Fazlali - Robert Baylor (ep134) *Kelly Richard Fennig - Bailiff (ep122) *Matt Fentiman - Peter Tietjen (ep141) *Michelle Ferguson - Supporter #2 (ep25) *Tony Figueredo - Prison Guard (ep146) *Mitch Filis - Bertinelli Thug #1 (ep106) *Eric Floyd - Markov (ep22) *Tig Fong - Certo (ep37) *Colin Foo - Proprietor (ep162) *Justin Fortier - SCPD Uni #3 (ep122) *Carlo Fortin - Uni #5 (ep133) *Hamza Fouad - Cyrus Broderick *Jake Foy - Intern (ep73) *Chantelle Francis - Court Clerk *David Franco - Judge Mandelbaum *Craig Fraser - Armed Guard (ep118), Soldier (ep65) *Evan Frayne - Victor Swanstrom (ep4) *Naomi Frenette - Server (ep166) *Ava Frye - Young Girl with Glasses (ep78) *Kamran Fulleylove - Simon (ep73) *Chris Furci - Security Guard #1 (ep102) *Jonathan Furgi - Rickie-Skull Man (ep99) *Paul Gaffy - Bailiff (ep136) *Marty Gage - Gary (ep33) *Joshua Garcia - Young Guard (ep4) *Petar Gatsby - Zakhar (ep135) *Michael Germant - Bartender (ep29) *Steven Garr - Councilman Grovner (ep126) *Christopher Gerard - Virgil *Nilo Ghajar - Student (ep108) *Mark Gibbon - Ops Leaders (ep29) *Dean Paul Gibson - Cass Derenick (ep15) *Lance Gibson - Prisoner (ep41) *Lee Shan Gibson - ESU Officer #1 (ep113) *Lance Gibson Sr. - Truck Driver #2 (ep25) *Janet Gigliotti - Officiant (ep85) *Paula Giroday - Allison Lee (ep85) *Tony Giroux - ESU Officer #2 (ep113) *Janet Glassford - Nurse *Everick Golding - Bill (ep129) *Conor Gomez - Ivan (ep109) *Glen Gordon - Little Boy (ep36) *Beni Gottesman - Jesse (ep134) *Peter Graham-Gaudreau - Brett Collins (ep149) *Matt Granger - Ghost #2 (ep72) *Phil Granger - Fred (ep99) *Tina Grant - Drug Dealer's Girlfriend (ep93) *Derek Green - Big Donor (ep43) *Jaleese Green - Nurse (ep79) *Marrett Green - Merritt Davis *Paul Grenier - Brian (ep145) *Jase Anthony Griffith - Deveau (ep24) *Kory Grim - Recruit #2 (ep94), Sentry (ep57) *Marcello Guedes - Young JJ (eps141-170) *Alykhan Gulamani - Roger (ep118) *Robert Garry Haacke - Tac Team Leader (ep157) *Kevin Haaland - Man (ep23), Skel *Georgia Mae Hacche - Dina Salvati (ep8) *Jesse Haddock - Jordan Kern (ep60) *Julian Haig - Uni #1 (ep133) *Brendon Halcrow - Bank Manager (ep6) *Derek Hamilton - Mask (ep1) *Matt Hamilton - A.R.G.U.S. Agent (ep70) *Hesham Hammoud - Uni (ep106) *Ryan Haneman - Glass Banger (ep51) *Kevin Hansen - Paparazzi #1 (ep169) *Susan Hanson - Evelyn Fairfield (ep164) *Mike Hanus - Sergio *Jessica Harmon - Nancy Moore (ep20) *Natalie Harris - Sofie (ep141) *Aaron Harrison - Prisoner #1 (ep138) *Robert Hayley - SWAT #4 (ep73) *Rob Hayter - Security (ep88) *Ricky He - Tony (ep139) *Jessica Heafey - Ms. Pedowitz *Andrew Hedge - Guard (ep138), Pit Boss (ep21) *Adam Henderson - Mayor Altman (ep24) *Fred Henderson - Mr. Gardner (ep53) *Donald Heng - ESU Officer (ep87) *Alex Heymann - Russian Policeman (ep29) *Cameron Hilts - Gangbanger (ep97) *Jay Hindle - Officer Benton (ep93) *Brent Hirose - Bystander (ep92) *Brian Ho - Transit Guard (ep158) *Tuesday Hofmann - Nora Darhk *Nicholas Holmes - Young Boy (ep98) *Karen Holness - Jana Washington (ep6), Untouchable #1 (ep93) *Nicole Hombrebueno - Hot Girl (ep3) *Jacob Hoppenbrouwer - Young Oliver (ep58) *Tim Howe - Dunbar *Terry Howson - Cronan (ep47) *Lexie Huber - Dignitary's Wife (ep20) *Thomas Hum - Prisoner #1 (ep138) *Chad Humeniuk - A.R.G.U.S. Agent (ep135) *Chenier Hundal - Paul Holt *Nick Hunnings - Task Force Leader (ep34) *Aaron Hutchinson - SCPD Officer (ep51) *Anthony Ingram - Accountant (ep125) *Jesse Irving - Owen Post *Gigi Jackman - Patty (ep142) *Ernest Jackson - Driver (ep11) *Malaika Jackson - Sandra Hawke (ep163) *David Jacox - Gravano (ep53) *Brian Jagersky - Cop (ep45) *Uma Jama - Girl (ep57) *Charles Jarman - Mercenary#3 (ep87) *Steven Jeays - Dance Partner (ep19) *Woody Jeffreys - Prison Guard (ep35) *Arggy Jenati - Tech Officer (ep153) *Tristan Jensen - Bodyguard #6 (ep2), Oliver's Security Detail *Ryan Jinn - Bon (ep116) *Samantha Jo - Beatrice (ep160) *Requell Jodeah - News Host (ep120) *Noel Johansen - Attorney (ep1) *Artin John - Waiter (ep17) *Jarrett John - Agent Pierce (ep111) *Brock Johnson - Counterfeiter (ep29) *Devielle Johnson - SWAT #2 (ep73) *Evans Johnson - Nurse *Hector Johnson - Prisoner #1 (ep141) *Jamall Johnson - Talon #1 (ep137) *Brian Johnston - Desk Sergeant (ep122) *Luisa Jojic - Court Clerk (ep136) *Jeremy Jones - Gun Dealer (ep88) *Shaine Jones - ESU Sergeant (ep69) *Daniel Joseph - Armed Citizen #2 (ep98) *Neezar Joseph - Sentry (ep61) *Alexander Kalugin - Hooded Man *Hiro Kanagawa - Dr. Neil Lamb *Flora Karas - CSI Tech (ep65) *Shafin Karim - Abdul Nardoc (ep163) *Katerina Katelieva - Clubber #1 (ep135) *David Kaye - Gerry Conway (ep49) *Richard Keats - Dr. Lockhart *Sarah Kelley - Ms. Nave *Brad Kelly - Nico (ep47), Thug (ep169) *Dalton Kennedy - Donnie's Friend #1 (ep126) *Matt Kennedy - Shooter (ep97) *Raphael Kepinski - Pilot (ep55) *Tarun Keram - Intern (ep18) *Annabel Kershaw - Middle Aged Woman (ep33) *Gus Khosrowkhani - Tailor (ep135) *Patti Kim - Uniform Cop (ep49) *Darryl B. King - Director (ep120) *Art Kitching - Volkov (ep98) *Mike Klemak - Counsellor (ep105) *Claude Knowlton - Overlapping Personnel #2 (ep51) *Karin Konoval - Dr. Vaca (ep66) *Michael Kopsa - Silhouetted Man (ep50), The Prisoner (ep29) *Taras Kostyuk - Gennady *Mike Kovac - Man #2 (ep102) *Andrei Kovski - Guard (ep29) *Kam Kozak - Mirakuru Soldier (ep45) *Danielle Kremeniuk - District Attorney (ep70) *Sebastian Kroon - Gang Member (ep62) *Donavin Kuhl - SCPD Officer #1 (ep43) *Paul Kular - Cameron Abrams (ep142) *Sean Kuling - MP #1 (ep96) *Owen Kwong - Dark Archer (ep26) *Oleksii Kyshkovych - Recruit #1 (ep94) *Justin Lacey - Romero (ep145) *Jeremy Lacombe - FBI Agent (ep138) *Javier Lacroix - Archibald (ep169) *Howie Lai - Declan Lin *Lia Lam - Terrified Fan (ep122) *Spencer Lang - Big Guy (ep157) *Vivian Lanko - Judge (ep113) *Sidika Larbes - Reporter #2 (ep146) *Greg Larson - Reporter (ep23) *King Lau - Hideo Yamane (ep104) *Darcy Laurie - Bo Travis (ep35) *Carmen Lavigne - Erica Vendel (ep49) *Ken Lawson - Talking Head *Paul Lazenby - Inmate (ep65), Mr. Robbins (ep20), Thug (ep33) *Thai-Hoa Le - Man in Suit (ep46) *Viv Leacock - Raven (ep46) *Ash Lee - Staffer #1 (ep45) *Jae Lee - Cavanaugh (ep11) *Jaeson Lee - Mercenary, SCPD Uni #1 (ep122), Tac Gear Guard #1 (ep148), Thug #1 (ep134) *Jason William Lee - D.O.C. Guard (ep97) *Mi-Jung Lee - News Reporter *Frances Leigh - Nanny (ep141) *Nels Lennarson - Anson (ep154) *Tariq Leslie - German (ep49) *Simon Leung - Sobbing Man (ep67) *Don Lew - Chinese Man (ep66) *Terry Lewis - Terrified Prisoner (ep46) *Mike Li - Chinese Man (ep67) *Paula Lindberg - Overlapping Personnel #1 (ep51) *Claire Lindsay - Businesswoman (ep33) *Amanda Lisman - Aide (ep44) *David Lloyd - ACU Sergeant (ep106) *Dustin Lloyd - Lead Merc (ep111) *Mat Lo - Teacher Rep. (ep129) *Christopher Logan - Jason Toth (ep158) *Timothy Lok - Darryl/Xien Ming (ep120) *Adam Lolacher - Klaus Markos (ep54) *Simon Longmore - Bratva Pakhan (ep135) *Brad Loree - Angry Person (ep160) *Gwenda Lorenzetti - Councilwoman #1 (ep133) *Kameron Louangxay - Rene's Lawyer (ep113) *Chris Loubardeas - Jackal #2 (ep120) *Elinet Louicius - Gate Guard (ep111) *Derek Lowe - Robert Wong (ep162) *Donny Lucas - Customs Agent (ep36) *Tatiana Luchaninova - Mrs. Volodarsky (ep95) *Brian Lui - Aide (ep140) *Curtis Lum - Vendor (ep69) *David H. Lyle - Zhishan *Timothy Lyle - Carl Roberto (ep95) *Scott Lyster - Shane Colvin (ep9) *Ashley MacDonald - Redhead Girl (ep26) *Graham MacDonald - Victor Nocenti (ep2) *Laura K. MacDonald - UNI (ep111) *Drummond MacDougall - Victor Bertinelli (ep169) *Shaw Madson - Parole Officer (ep5) *Kurtis Maguire - Drug Dealer (ep71) *Ryan Mah - Cop #1 (ep160) *Laci J. Mailey - Margo (ep1) *Paolo Mailolo - Alvarez (ep70) *Nick Major - Orderly (ep147) *Steve Makaj - Josiah (ep5) *Arjun Malik - Lead Thief (ep121) *Matthew Mandzij - Bank Guard #1 (ep65) *Aman Mann - Teen Keven Dale (ep160) *Meena Mann - Reporter (ep65) *Mark Manning - Driver (ep118) *Maria Marlow - Cop's Wife (ep76) *Dean Marshall - Emergency Services (ep70) *Daniel Martin - Staffer #2 (ep45) *Darien Martin - Robert Joyce (ep85) *Dan Martinez - Goon (ep146) *Jesse Martyn - Party Guest (ep161) *Eli Martyr - Large Cobalt (ep116) *Marc-Anthony Massiah - Agent Kosinski (ep114) *Darren Matheson - Security Guard (ep83) *Brenda Matthews - Grandmother (ep20) *Cole Matthews - Tattooed Inmate (ep29) *Broadus Mattison - Bouncer #1 (ep3) *William Matzhold - Security Guard (ep169) *Tomas Mauro - A.R.G.U.S. Agent (ep80) *Joshua Mazerolle - Fleeing Bratva (ep129), Inmate #1 (ep139), Talon #1 (ep132) *Eric Mazimpaka - A.R.G.U.S. Guard (ep46), Bodyguard #1 (ep132) *Brian McBride - FBI Agent (ep51) *Caitlin McCarthy - Paparazzi #3 (ep169) *Ryan McDonell - Uniform (ep44) *Michael McIntyre - Hank (ep142) *Brent McLaren - Bar Guy (ep43) *Stew McLean - Gangbanger (ep95) *Duncan McLellan - Thug (ep23) *Don McLeod - Benefit Security (ep39) *Orin McRey - Tattoo Artist (ep154) *Kris McRonney - D.O.C. Guard (ep106) *Richard Meen - Lieutenant Page (ep104) *Hani Mefti - Bernard (ep143) *Emilio Merritt - Dying Culebra Member (ep52) *James Michalopolous - Black Hawk Guard (ep62) *Zinaid Mickey Memisevic - Yurievich (ep103) *Stephan Miers - Lead Soldier (ep49) *David Milchard - Nelson Ravich (ep9) *Gardiner Millar - Bertinelli's Thug (ep8) *David Miller - Task Force Officer (ep25) *Jesse Miller - Uni #2 (ep133) *Chris Milligan - Jason Stent (ep139) *Camille Mitchell - Maria Bertinelli (ep169) *Jinji Mitchell - Dead Girl (ep26) *Laura Mitchell - Reporter (ep63) *Phillip Mitchell - Guard (ep86), Polluck (ep145) *Tiffany Mo - Waitress (ep57) *Shaz Mohsin - Diego (ep153) *Dean Monroe McKenzie - Dennis *Paul Moniz de Sa - Adult Jesse (ep134) *Max Montesi - Kendrick Weller (ep58) *Darren Moore - Mouthpiece (ep62) *Jack Moore - Young William Clayton *Julius Morgan - Consigliere (ep103) *Bill Morris - Macmillan Fairfield (ep164) *Ish Morris - A.R.G.U.S. Guard #1 (ep114) *Gaston Morrison - Guard (ep41) *London A. Morrison - Nurse (ep147) *Panta Mosleh - M.E. Holcomb (ep107) *Kyle Mosonyi - Uniform (ep164) *Babek A. Motamed - Reporter #2 (ep2) *Skyler Mowatt - Sentry (ep68) *Jonathan Mubanda - Mercenary #3 (ep71) *Crystal Mudry - Waitress (ep74) *JP Mulcaster - LOA Soldier (ep82) *Vince Murdocco - Pino Bertinelli (ep93) *John Murphy - Husband *Matthew Mylrea - Junior Gangbanger (ep73) *Aason Nadjiwon - Officer Martin Hurst (ep132) *Steven Nammour - SCPD #1 (ep130) *Efthimios Nasiopoulos - Gas Worker (ep131) *Jaiven Natt - Boy (ep70) *Dayleigh Nelson - Bratva Thug (ep97) *Barry Nerling - Mechanic *Scott Nicholson - Goodwin (ep113) *Toni Marie Nielsen - Reporter (ep158) *Kristopher Nielson - A.R.G.U.S. Tech (ep61) *Byron Noble - Harold Backman (ep21) *Tyler James Noble - Guard (ep102) *Brandon Nomura - Akio Yamashiro *Tom James Noonan - Uni #3 (ep133) *Chris Nowland - Partner (ep25) *Kevin O'Grady - Security Guard (ep19) *Alan O'Silva - Viktor's Henchman (ep93) *Jeremiah Oh - Alex Scott (ep127) *Kevan Ohtsji - Alan Chang (ep80), Man (ep72) *Rochelle Okoye - Rookie (ep138) *Chris Olson - Bertinelli Thug #2 (ep106) *Shaun Omaid - Bouncer (ep17) *Sergio Osuna - Gardener (ep49) *Dumisile Owane - Monica (ep105) *Gerald Paetz - Weston (ep48) *Lee Page - Man #1 (ep102) *Shaker Paleja - Assassin (ep36), Middle Eastern Man (ep35), Technician (ep5) *Neemish Parehk - Injured Chemist (ep59) *Mark Pariñas - Reporter #3 (ep146) *Leslie Parmar - Dale's Mother (ep160) *Alex Parra - Marco (ep148) *Michael Patric - Comptroller (ep70) *Barbara Patrick - SCPD Officer (ep41) *Flux Pavilion - DJ (ep19) *Jade Pawluk - Marco (ep153) *Kamyar Pazandeh - Guard #1 (ep154) *Christopher Pearce - Merlyn Security #1 (ep22) *Rick Pearce - Driver (ep51) *Aaron Pearl - Untouchable #3 (ep93) *Dan Pelchat - Richard (ep34) *Amy Pemberton - Gideon (ep100) *Lisa Penz - Reporter (ep122), Reporter #1 *David Perez - Technician #2 (ep90) *Edwin Perez - Amir *Tim Perez - Tomas (ep83) *Freda Perry - Wealthy Patron (ep10) *Chris Peters - Briefcase Man (ep69) *Adrian Petriw - Driver (ep45) *Paul Piaskowski - Male Scientist (ep22) *Jesse James Pierce - Obnoxious Clubber (ep40) *Sasha Piltsin - Lev (ep104) *Scott Pocha - Bartender (ep149) *Eric Pollins - Darren Coffman (ep113) *Silvio Pollio - Marcus Redmond (ep2) *Olivia Poon - Nurse (ep130) *Sarah Porchetta - Striking Woman (ep97) *Mariessa Portelance - CSI Cassie *Stephen Powell - Sharp Gangster (ep21) *Bill Pozzobon - Phil (ep86) *Philip Prajoux - Bomb Squad Officer (ep9) *Aidan Pringle - Brick Thug #2 (ep58), Inmate (ep86) *Josh Pyman - Farzd Qadir (ep163) *David Quinlan - Reporter (ep12), Reporter #4 (ep2) *Dan Quinn - Eric Moore (ep20) *Darryl Quon - Shimosawa (ep47), Tattooed Man (ep16) *Riko Ra - Scorpion #2 (ep135) *Vladimir Raiman - Maxim Ostrovsky (ep104) *Alison Raine - Wife (ep91) *James Ralph - Bodyguard #1 (ep35), Lt. Robert Lockhart (ep160) *Ardy Ramezani - Talon #1 (ep135) *Anoop Randhawa - Paparazzi #2 (ep169) *Rose Ranger - Senior Officer #2 (ep153) *Leo Rano - Assassin (ep69), Assassin (ep72) *Hugo Raymundo - Bodyguard (ep134), SCPD Uni #2 (ep122) *Shaughnessy Redden - Agent (ep44) *Dean Redman - Security Guard #2 (ep15) *James Rees - The Man (ep157) *Kapila Rego - A.R.G.U.S. Medical Tech (ep148) *Celia Reid - Becky *Angelo Renai - Nate Parsons (ep122) *Mathias Retamal - Halcones Gangbanger (ep52) *Romeo Reyes - Manny Jr (ep165) *James Rha - Peter Kang (ep60) *Vanessa Richards - Station Attendant (ep44) *Rebecca Rifai - Hot Chick (ep5) *Allison Riley - A.R.G.U.S. Tech *Chad Riley - Cop #1 (ep149), ESU Officer (ep23), Halcones (ep63), Officer Brock (ep132) *Dan Rizzuto - A.R.G.U.S. Guard (ep53) *Brady Roberts - Skel (ep70) *Jake T. Roberts - Frank Clayton (ep151) *Shawn Robidoux - Thug #1 (ep24) *Dominique Robinson - MP #2 (ep96) *Jeffrey Robinson - Beta Unit Soldier (ep10), Deathstroke/Billy Wintergreen *Ron Robinson - Prisoner #4 (ep138) *Taylor Dianne Robinson - Young Nyssa (ep58) *Sandy Robson - Security Guard #1 (ep34) *Patrick Roccas - MP #3 (ep96) *Evan Roderick - Officer Nick Anastas *Tally Rodin - Girl (ep99) *Arlina Rodriguez - Mother at Mall (ep98) *Greg Rogers - Councilman Kullens *Michael Rogers - Sergei (ep29) *Raf Rogers - HIVE Scientist (ep75) *Chris Rosamond - Suited Bratva (ep98) *Alex Rose - Turk (ep18) *Mike Roselli - Orderly (ep19) *Andre Roshkov - Engineer Antonov (ep90) *Melissa Roxburgh - Blake *Sharlene Royer - Cassandra Abbott (ep148) *Ian Rozylo - Cobalt #1 (ep127) *Juno Ruddell - Social Worker (ep20) *Michael Rys - Driver (ep29) *Patrick Sabongui - Soldier #2 (ep17), Street Dealer (ep12) *Sachin Sahel - Waiter (ep7) *Donald Sales - Rob Reynolds (ep118) *Wesley Salter - Moderator (ep49) *Robert Salvador - Ian *Jacqueline Samuda - TV Host *Jeff Sanca - Thug (ep47), Truck Driver #1 (ep25) *Veenu Sandhu - Doctor (ep25) *Alec Santos - Agent Dan (ep124) *Jordan Schartner - Carl (ep31) *Darryl Scheelar - Councillor (ep93), Security Guard #1 (ep155) *Jessica Schreier - Woman (ep13) *Parmiss Sehat - Princess Noor (ep152) *Anup Sehdev - Investor (ep101) *Ronald Selmour - The Butcher *Joel Semande - DJ (ep53) *Marc Senior - Reporter #5 (ep2) *Fanta Sesay - Karla Groves (ep71) *Darren Shahlavi - Drakon (ep1) *Eli Shapera - Street Kid (ep7) *John Shaw - George Wolfman (ep13) *Everrett Shea - Bean Pole (ep72) *Jim Shield - Keating (ep93) *Rebecca Shoichet - Servant *Lee Shorten - Lead A.R.G.U.S. Agent (ep128) *Howard Siegel - Manny (ep68) *Sadie Silcock - Dark Clad Figure (ep130) *Sanya Silver - Jenny Russo (ep7) *Marcus Sim - Li Khuan Hui (ep54) *Jason Simpson - Boss (ep97) *Nisreen Slim - Reporter #1 *Christian Sloan - Dealer (ep19) *Kimani Ray Smith - Gangbanger #1 (ep27) *Ross Smith - SCPD Clerk (ep96) *Claire Smithies - Promoter (ep165) *Shaun Smyth - Dennis Fisk (ep56) *Donna Soares - SCPD Detective (ep80) *Laura Soltis - Janice Bowen (ep6) *Tiara Sorensen - Two (ep118) *Marco Soriano - Mr. X (ep139) *Sal Sortino - Vendor (ep26) *Alexander Soto - Security Guard #1 (ep95) *Adrian Spencer - Ghost (ep91) *Hugo Steele - Federal Marshal (ep59), Security Guard (ep140) *Jason Stevens - Felix (ep153) *Shawn Stewart - Guard #2 (ep1) *William "Bigsleeps" Stewart - Freddie Medina (ep139) *Justin Stone - Karl Iscove (ep128) *Aiden Stoxx - Young Connor Hawke *Richard Stroh - Security Guard #1 (ep15) *Tara Strong - Deranged Squad Female (ep39) *Bradley Stryker - Vincent (ep166) *David Stuart - Deputy Director Bell *Katie Stuart - Lisa Selway (ep149) *Sylvesta Stuart - Lead Gangbanger (ep73), Pirate #3 (ep24) *Celine Stubel - Officer (ep48) *Lisa Summers - Doctor (ep154) *Wade Sun - Bodyguard (ep8), Waiter (ep16) *Sonny Surowiec - Friendly Bratva (ep97) *Rick Tae - Triad Accountant (ep16) *Drew Tanner - Rookie (ep11) *Taras - Burly Guard (ep29) *Logan Tarasoff - Officer Hester (ep130) *Bennett Taylor - Crosby *Brahm Taylor - Jay Reimsdyk *Brendan Taylor - Anthony Walker (ep59) *Jacob Tazelaar - Head Merc (ep153) *Ramon Terrell - Danny De La Vega (ep10) *Elizabeth Thai - Reporter #3 (ep2) *Matthew Thiessen - Hughes (ep166) *Andy Thompson - Tony Daniel (ep26) *Monte Thompson - Thug (ep12) *Ronald Thompson - Supporter #1 (ep25) *Kent Thomson - Bodyguard (ep71) *Todd Thomson - Minister (ep88) *Nick Thorp - Scorpion #1 (ep135) *Valerie Tian - Morgan *Lee Tichon - Controller (ep21) *Michael Tiernan - Ramesses II (ep77) *Carolyn Tinglin - Amara Scott (ep169) *Ioan Sebastian Tirlui - Jackal #1 (ep120) *Andrew Tkach - Armed Citizen (ep98) *Shanae Tomasevich - Fire Rep. (ep129) *Vincent Tong - Katsu Cheng (ep54) *Tevis Toro - FBI Agent (ep111) *Andre Tricoteux - Gora (ep93) *Sheldon Trosko - Guard #1 (ep31) *Marc Trottier - Hardhat (ep83) *Chang Tseng - Captain (ep1) *Yee Jee Tso - Scientist (ep55) *Dimitri Tsoy - Mayor Queen's Assistant *Gregory Tunner - Bratva #1 (ep135) *Erik Tuzinsky - Mercenary #1 (ep115) *Stephanie Twarog - Model (ep60) *Shane Twerdun - SWAT #3 (ep73) *James Tyce - Driver (ep66) *Sheila Tyson - Judge Napier (ep144) *Daesha Usman - Katherine (ep34) *Dan Vaida - Russian Cop #1 (ep96) *Anna Van Hooft - Jenn (ep18) *Preston Vanderslice - Blaine (ep85) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. - Junkie (ep40) *Natalia Vasiluk - Galina Venediktov *Tegan Verheul - Not Felicity (ep161) *Lee Vincent - CSU Tech Kelton *Alexander Vishniakoff - Galina's Handler (ep109) *Ivan Vladikovic - Russian Bodyguard (ep107) *Nigel Vonas - Mercenary #2, Walsh (ep73) *Zoran Vukelic - Vlad (ep75) *Wren Walker - Uni #4 (ep133) *Rene Wang - Waitress (ep28), Waitress (ep87) *John Wardlow - Adam Castwidth (ep50), Middle Aged Man (ep23) *Kyle Warren - Andrew Thornton (ep152) *JJ Webb - DJ (ep124) *Elizabeth Weinstein - Female Hostage (ep9) *Robert Wolfgang Weiss - Court Clerk *Robyn Westcott - Maddie (ep19) *Seth Whittaker - Wheelman (ep98) *Billy Wickman - Jose Anton (ep56) *Robin Wilcock - Prisoner *Benjamin Wilkinson - Paul Copani (ep7) *Glenn Williams - Tom (ep140) *J.C. Williams - A.R.G.U.S. Agent (ep56) *Marc Anthony Williams - QC Security Guard (ep41) *Rhys Williams - Bank Guard #1 (ep148), Landmine Soldier (ep14), Orderly (ep126), Security Guard #1 (ep36), Thug #2 (ep17) *Ryan Williams - Lt. Conahan (ep93) *Daylin Willis - College Kid (ep40) *Colby Wilson - Corrupt Cop #1 (ep93) *Garfield Wilson - Ripped *James Wilson - Maitre'd (ep47) *Joanne Wilson - Reporter #1 (ep2) *Lindsay Winch - Female Scientist (ep22) *Mick Wingert - Voice of Vigilante (ep99) *Jason Wingham - Officer #1 (ep142), Pablo Estevez (ep99), Thug (ep74), Thug #2 (ep47) *Nathan Witte - Uniform Cop (ep35) *Lucas Wolf - League Assassin (ep68) *Winson Won - Security Guard (ep74) *Michael Worthman - Marshall Katz (ep132) *Nathan Yan - FBI Tech (ep138) *Mathew Yanagiya - Detective (ep73), Sportsfan (ep126), Stan Washington (ep6) *Richard Yee - Boat Captain (ep139) *Maxwell Yip - Ghost (ep70) *Josh A. Young - Shadowspire Soldier (ep80) *Leanne Khol Young - CDC Security Officer (ep141) *Troy Anthony Young - WITSEC Official (ep110) *Victor Young - Cop #1 (ep107) *Ryan Younglao - Delivery Clerk (ep9) *Andy Yu - Survivor (ep53) *Carlo Yu - Triad Thug (ep106) *Leana Yu - Laughing Woman (ep166) *Raugi Yu - Asian Driver (ep30) *Greg Zach - Coroner (ep95) *Paniz Zade - Jenny (ep119) *Alex Zahara - Anthony Venza (ep8) *Joe Zanetti - Task Force Agent (ep88) *Jara Zeimer - Daughter (ep91) *Tim Zhang - Infected Man (ep67) *Charles Zuckerman - Petrov (ep47) *Desiree Zurowski - Family Attorney (ep2) Category:TV Series Category:2012 TV Series